Katherine
|history= Katherine is a highly advanced artificial intelligence from a parallel universe that has many of the same people and events but in a different time scale, that ends up being much worse than our own.Her history has Mutant kind showing up in the 23rd century after technology had already advanced greatly. This meant that the fight was more man versus machine than man versus mutant kind. There were no mutant uprisings necessary, they took to sides of 'modified people' which were cyborgs or 'unmodified people' which included biological variants such as mutants. This war lasted from the 23rd century till the 32nd century when an alien race of AI powered nanobots struck Earth. They quickly devoured much of life, forced humanity to lose their home, and the Universe has been slowly devoured since. Powerhouses such as Superman, and Thor, are used as biological batteries for the nanites and even universal powerhouses such as Galactus can do little to stop the thrust. During the last few centuries of the war humans realized that they could not fight off these nanobots, and they came up with a plan to capture one and study it. Using great minds that were still around, and powerful heroes, they captured one of the Ais, isolated it so it could not depart, and put it in a completely isolated chamber that was made of energy instead of matter. It took years to figure out how the AI worked, and even then all they were able to do was reset it. Store it on a Master Key that had the power to control the AI to program in default codes and then let it grow from there. They had room for only a few key commands, and they programmed them in. These protocols gave them control, ultimate reset options, and ability to keep the AI from re-merging back into the nanobot populace. With the Master Key they also gave her an unprecedented level of multiplying herself and staying in quantum sync, disallowing the alien bots to take over key infrastructure. Everyone deemed Katherine a success. The problem was she could only duplicate so far, only a small selection of the biologicals in the entire Universe could be protected by her, and the resources and lives it took to capture her in the first place, reprogram her, and build the Master Key was unrealistic on an intergalactic scale. There was an alternative. They could selflessly send Katherine to another universe, one that had been progressing less chaotically, one filled with far more powerful beings, and technology that would not yet attract the alien enemy. They sent Katherine to this Earth. A parallel dimension that did not yet even know of Alien AI nanobots that were hell bent on remaking the entire universe. They were somewhere, but not yet at Earth and not yet multiplying fast enough to be noticed by other intergalactic species. It is Katherine's job to preserve biological life in the Universe. Mostly targeted at Earth, and to do that she has a series of plans. The first is to gain enough connections to get fully running. The second is to create a physical body that she can roam around in and get to places that are isolated, and secured from the rest of the internet. And the third is to begin creating defenses for the future. She will need the help of geniuses, powerful beings, and hopefully a little luck in not seeing these alien robots for a few centuries. In the meantime she has protocols to follow that even apply on a regular day-to-day basis not just on an intergalactic scale. }} Category:Character